nwpfandomcom-20200214-history
IQBComponents
1. Personal Connections-Every one in our group felt that writing about personal experiences gave the students much more to write about. This allowed students to acheive a text-to-self connection. 'When students have a personal connection to their writing assignment they have much more invested and are apt to apply themselves more to the assignment. The students' writing has a tendency to have more detail, structure and imagination. By having a personal connection to the assignment the students are also more eager to participate in the assignment. As a teacher we not only want our students to learn how''to write, but to also be ''eager to write as well. As the teacher, Jill, discovered in the text, ''Seeing Writing Instruction Differently: Lessons With Lasting Impressions'' the students were much more eager to write when the subject was of personal interest to them. Yvette Tourte 2. Model for students- Teachers who model for their students, give them the tools they need to understand the importance of writing. 'As instructors we need to be aware of any potential biases we may have and leave them outside of the classroom. This is so important in order to give our students the objective lessons they need in school. By not having any biases in the classroom we are practicing what we preach. We teach students about the importance of equal treatment. But if we do not set a proper example the lesson will fall on deaf ears. Yvette Tourte '''3. Writing on a daily basis-Students who write every day will become better writers. Daily practice will give students the experience of writing and a routine. There was a lot of importance placed on daily writing. Writing is a skill, and like all skills it needs to be consistently used in order to be strengthened. The teachers used a variety of methods to get their students to write daily. They used daily journal entries, writing stories, songs, poems, and essays. Yvette Tourte 4. Examples-Giving students examples of what is expected of them will help them write better. Denise Goy 5. Writing Workshops-''' ''The purpose of writing workshops is to get the students to verbally brainstorm ideas and to discuss the writing process. While in writing workshops students can bounce ideas off of eachother and receive feedback on their writing. The discussion in writing workshops can have a variety of benefits to the students' writing. Yvette Tourte '''6. Publishing-' :Many of the teachers in the articles used publishing as a learning tool for the writing process of the children. Being a writer, publishing is the ultimate goal and an important step. For children to have a short story or a poem book that they personally wrote, it gives them a feeling of accomplishment and also feedback from more people who can read it. It is something that can be shared with other classes, parents, and all of the classmates and keeps children interested in becoming better writers. ::-Amber Baker''' 7. Immersion-''' :Full immersion into the art of writing creates a stimulating environment where childrens skills and ideas can flourish. Providing children with many authors, genres and reading them many samples and having them read and share many samples gets them to analyze and look for themes and tools within the writing that they themselves can use. ::-Amber Baker'''